


Forge Our Own Destiny

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: What made us Men unique is the ability to choose. And choose we did. When we died, we left the circles of Arda, only to end up somewhere else. Somewhere better. And we're not the only ones.
Relationships: Anárion/Tar-Miriel, Beleg Cúthalion & Túrin Turambar, Beleg Cúthalion/Nellas, Beren Erchamion/Lúthien Tinúviel, Brandir/Niënor Níniel, Caranthir | Morifinwë/Haleth of the Haladin, Finduilas Faelivrin/Túrin Turambar, Huor/Rían of the House of Bëor, Húrin Thalion/Morwen Eledhwen, Idril Celebrindal/Tuor
Kudos: 5





	Forge Our Own Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue.

**London**

Natalie woke from her afternoon nap. Things were exactly as they had been. She took a look around, and was pleased. Her little flat was something special. Her own corner of the world that she wouldn't trade for anything else. The river could be seen from here, something which offered her comfort.

Her brother Theo and her sister Lillianne weren't living with her, though this didn't mean she didn't love them. Rather, she strived for independence. She, however, still found the time to spend with her siblings as often as she could.

One look at the kitchen told her she lacked certain supplies, and sweets. Natalie loved sweets. Or rather, she loved gorging herself on them. A trait all of her siblings shared.

She grabbed her shopping bag and her wallet, and was about to head out. But when she opened the door, Theo and Lillianne were on the other side.

"Surprise?" Theo offered weakly "You're always visiting us, so we thought we could visit you for once."

"I was about to go shopping." Natalie said lamely

"We can go together!" Lilianne decided, smiling brightly

"All right."

And so, the three siblings set out. Theo and Natalie walked side-by-side, while Lilianne ran ahead.

"I've been meaning to ask." Theo said suddenly "Do you ever see glimpses of life that is not your own?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Natalie admitted "Why?"

"I think that we're reincarnations of someone else." Theo elaborated "And what we're seeing are the lives of the person - or people - we've lived before."

"Who were we, then?" Natalie asked

"I don't know." Theo said "But I will find out. And I'll share my findings with both of you."


End file.
